


Тик-так (Времени нет)

by WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019/pseuds/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019
Summary: Дофламинго купил часы в их комнату на блошином рынке.





	Тик-так (Времени нет)

Тик-так, тик-так.

Тиканье часов было первым, что услышал Росинант, когда вынырнул из вязкого, липкого, удушающего кошмара.

Он тонул в крови, она заливала лицо, рот и нос. Теплая, вязкая, с липкими сгустками, ошметками кожи и внутренних органов. Вся эта жижа обволакивала и отнимала силы, как морская вода у фруктовиков. Глядя в темный потолок широко открытыми глазами, Росинант думал о том, что кровь, как и морская вода, соленая. Должно быть, причина в этом.

Какая же чушь лезет в голову. Нет ничего общего, нет. Как ему могло прийти такое в голову?

Ну и пусть лезет. Лучше уж она, чем прокручивать перед глазами этот кошмар бесконечно.

Кошмар — это не только дурной сон, из которого можно вынырнуть. В кошмар понемногу превращалась вся жизнь Росинанта.

Конечно, во всем был виноват Дофламинго. Он сеял вокруг себя войны, раздор и смерти, бесконечное множество смертей или сломанных и искореженных жизней. Он вынуждал Росинанта делать то же самое, потому что Росинант должен был оставаться одной из глав семьи Донкихот, чтобы до Морского Дозора доходило как можно больше полезной информации. А просто так, за красивые глаза, место главы семьи не давалось. По крайней мере, не у Донкихотов.

Этот самый Дофламинго спал рядом, тепло дыша Росинанту в плечо и закинув на его ноги бедро, обвивая руками и не отпуская от себя даже во сне. Глаза были закрыты, короткие светлые ресницы подергивались, отбрасывая тени на худые щеки, раньше белые, а сейчас загоревшие под солнцем всех четырех морей.

Теперь в кошмарах Росинант всегда видел кровь. Раньше, когда Росинант еще служил в Дозоре, в кошмарах чаще всего приходил Дофламинго.

Тик-так. Часы тикали, Росинант слушал этот мерный отсчет, думал об уходящих секундах, и дыхание понемногу становилось спокойнее. Ему нравилась эта размеренность, как нравилось и ощущение времени, свободно текущего и не сдерживаемого ничем. Наверное, это и есть самая мощная в мире стихия, которая может разрушить все.

Интересно, в мире существует логия времени? Он улыбнулся. Утром нужно будет спросить у Дофламинго, в последнее время тот живо интересовался всем, что так или иначе связано с дьявольскими фруктами. У него наверняка уже есть ответы на все вопросы про фрукты.

Росинант знал, почему ему приснился этот кошмар. Весь вчерашний день он опять убивал людей, потому что этого хотел Дофламинго. Вернее, он ввязался в это из-за дел Дофламинго, а дальше уже было не до размышлений и выбора: либо убьешь ты, либо убьют тебя. А Росинант не хотел умирать так просто. Дофламинго любил говорить, что слабаки не выбирают свою смерть. Росинант, хоть и не считал себя сильным, все же хотел выбрать. У него были привилегии.

Тик-так, тик-так.

Дофламинго купил часы в их комнату на блошином рынке. Большие, красивые, антикварные часы из темно-розовой древесины, с узором из дьявольских фруктов, корон, придонных водорослей и морских королей, которые плавной узорчатой вязью переплетались друг с другом.

Росинант был с ним в тот момент, они вместе шли через рынок, направляясь к наскоро выстроенному дворцу капитана пиратов Утра, с которым Дофламинго уже не в первый раз совершал сделки о поставке оружия и который наконец решил закончить с пиратством, остепениться и осесть на острове.

Они шли по рыночной улице, заполненной торговыми палатками и просто тряпками с вываленным на них ничего не стоящим старьем. Росинант усмехнулся, повернув голову и заметив грязную статую пятирукого клоуна, который жонглировал монетами.

Часы стояли неприметными, у стены, на стыке двух старых домов, но Дофламинго все равно их увидел — от его взгляда ничего не укрывалось. Он свернул в сторону неожиданно, отчего Росинант, повернувшись за ним, поскользнулся на брошенной посреди дороги банановой кожуре и чуть было не упал, но Дофламинго успел отшатнуться на шаг назад и подставить плечо, давая Росинанту схватиться. Потом сказал рядом с ухом:

— Смотри, часы. Давно хотел часы.

Росинант сразу даже не понял, о чем говорит Дофламинго, только спустя пару секунд он опознал в огромной деревянной коробке, стоящей в пыли, напольные часы с большим циферблатом и маятником.

— Сколько? — спросил Дофламинго, указав торговцу пальцем на желаемое.

Тот узнал Дофламинго мгновенно — его вообще сложно было не узнать, в его огромной ярко-розовой шубе, солнечных острых очках и с широкой белозубой улыбкой от уха до уха. Росинант видел, как у торговца затряслись колени, прежде чем тот сел на ворох тряпок за спиной. Интересно, что тот вспомнил сейчас? Как пираты Донкихот напали на торговую флотилию, чтобы захватить корабли, а всех, кто был на них, вырезали или продали в рабство? Последнее их громкое дело, которое засветилось в газетах.

Росинант посмотрел на Дофламинго. Он уже давно не вмешивался и не пытался никого защищать от своего брата — выходило только хуже. Дофламинго поморщился, потер лоб пальцами. Подождал еще пару секунд, пока торговец смотрел на него снизу вверх расширившимися от ужаса глазами, потом достал из кармана пачку купюр и бросил ему.

— Должно хватить. Доставьте на корабль к вечеру, корабль стоит в порту. Надеюсь, что не разочаруюсь в тебе, когда вернусь.

Торговец понял услышанное не сразу, но потом закивал часто, не переставая пялиться в испуге, пока Дофламинго не отошел от него. Росинант отвернулся и пошел следом.

«Ты был ужасно мил с ним».

— Ужасно или мил? — ухмыльнулся Дофламинго.

«Второе».

— Никак не могу понять, что ты делаешь здесь, рядом со мной, если считаешь злом во плоти? Не надо, не отвечай.

Сначала Росинант подумал, что лучше будет и правда помолчать. Но потом все равно написал на ходу, когда они уже приблизились к роскошному свежеотстроенному дворцу новоявленного правителя:

«Ты мой брат. Я не могу быть где-то еще. Я пытался».

Дофламинго прочитал, сглотнул и криво улыбнулся.

— Ладно, можешь считать меня, кем тебе угодно.

И тут же задрал голову, чтобы получше рассмотреть дворец.

Как Дофламинго и приказал, к их возвращению на корабль часы уже стояли в трюме, вместе с остальными грузами.

Наутро Росинант проснулся пораньше и направился в город: делать все равно было нечего, к тому же, ему нужно было связаться с Сенгоку, он и так давно не давал никаких отчетов и сведений, а рассказать было о чем. И заодно решил еще раз отблагодарить вчерашнего торговца и сгладить впечатление от резкости Дофламинго.

Росинант нашел рынок не сразу, но с третьей попытки он все же повернул, куда следует. Нашел улицу, по которой они шли с Дофламинго вчера. Росинант узнал статую пятирукого клоуна и пошел вперед увереннее. Дошел до конца широкими шагами. Развернулся, прошел обратно. И так несколько раз. Того самого торговца не было и в помине, хотя Росинант даже нашел то место, где они стояли вчера.

Конечно же, его узнали: его огромную черную шубу из перьев, негатив розовой шубы Дофламинго, узнать было проще простого. Но его хотя бы не боялись, просто молча наблюдали со стороны со смесью любопытства и ожидания.

Росинант подошел к тому месту, где вчера стоял торговец со всем своим товаром. Теперь на его месте стоял другой.

«Тот человек, у которого Дофламинго вчера купил часы. Где он?»

Другой мужчина, с черными усами-щеткой и такими же черными узкими глазами, ухмыльнулся, показывая два выбитых зуба.

— Умер. Вчера, случайно. Так получилось, — и заулыбался еще шире и довольнее. — Получил слишком много, а делиться не захотел.

Росинант стиснул зубы, сжал кулаки от злости, но и это не помогло. Помог короткий рассчитанный удар в челюсть, который эту челюсть выбил, и она отлетела в дальний пыльный угол между стенами.

«Так получилось», — написал он и быстро пошел оттуда прочь.

А сейчас часы стояли неподалеку, как будто ничего этого не было, и тикали себе. Тик-так.

Росинант глубоко вздохнул. Нужно было постараться уснуть, но сон ушел окончательно. Можно было пойти прогуляться, но и от этого ничего не изменилось бы. Чудовища в его голове не отпускали его так просто. Зато они утихали рядом с чудовищем по имени Дофламинго. Видимо, тот был самой злобной и опасной тварью, которая почему-то не трогала Росинанта.

Пока не трогала.

Хотя это как посмотреть.

Росинант усмехнулся. 

Прошлый вечер не задался с самого начала, с того самого момента, как он вернулись на базу. Дофламинго был чем-то недоволен, несмотря на то, что операция прошла как по маслу и никого чудом не задело. Причину плохого настроения не мог понять не только Росинант, но и остальные лидеры Семьи.

Плохое настроение Дофламинго не проявлялось обычно никак. Он просто молчал, широко улыбался и не делал ничего. По крайней мере, при своих. Если попадался кто-нибудь, на ком можно было сорвать злость, Дофламинго убивал его медленно или заставлял самого несчастного убить себя. Но на этот раз никого подходящего не оказалось рядом — только Семья.

«Что не так?» — написал Росинант, когда они остались вдвоем. Дофламинго поднялся к себе рано, даже праздновать вместе со всеми не захотел.

— Все нормально. Никаких проблем, Роси. Все просто отлично, — он осклабился. — Не считая того, что за нами следовал корабль Дозорных, все время оставаясь за линией горизонта. И не считая того, что тот заказ оружия от Кайдо, к которому мы готовились три месяца, сорвался из-за того, что Дозор узнал и накрыл коридор между островами, где мы собирались идти. Там Гарп, соваться теперь бессмысленно, придется переносить сделку в другое место, опять блядские переговоры, опять прогибаться и искать выход. Но это даже не самое плохое. Кто-то сливает Дозору информацию, Роси.

Дофламинго закончил, сел на кровать и потянул в сторону галстук, глядя на Росинанта исподлобья. По спине протянуло привычным холодком. Росинант пожал плечами. Пока нормально, ничего опасного. Проблема с Дозором стояла уже не первый месяц, но пока никто не заподозрил Росинанта.

«Ты говоришь это мне, потому что подозреваешь кого-то?»

— Нет, — Дофламинго мотнул головой. — Мне некого подозревать. Все здесь — семья.

«Ты слишком доверчив».

Дофламинго упал на спину и начал ржать. Потом резко прекратил.

— И кого же можешь подозревать ты?

«Никого. Но зато и у тебя есть шпион в Дозоре, иначе откуда ты узнал бы о Гарпе? Ты об этом не говорил».

Надо будет сказать об этом Сенгоку при первом удобном случае. А иначе — все бессмысленно, и Росинант работает здесь практически вхолостую.

Дофламинго поднялся, сел, посмотрел на него сквозь очки так, что Росинант физически почувствовал его взгляд и поежился.

«Не смотри на меня так. Чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я нашел того, кто сливает?»

— Нет, — Дофламинго мотнул головой. — Наоборот. Скажи, может, это я что-то делаю не так? Хотя не отвечай. Я все делаю не так, я знаю, что ты ответишь.

Росинант пожал плечами и на этот раз не ответил ничего. Было не по себе. Паршиво было, если быть с собой честным. Он присел рядом и обнял Дофламинго, положил подбородок на плечо, вытягивая шею, тронул губами место за ухом. Он очень надеялся, что такого ответа будет достаточно. Дофламинго издал невнятный и короткий смешок и замолчал. Росинанту казалось через пару мгновений, что ему просто почудился звук. Дофламинго явно раздумывал сейчас над чем-то. Знать бы только, над чем. Уже готовился сказать Росинанту, что раскусил его? Хотя это было невозможно, Росинант всегда предпринимал все меры безопасности. Просто думал, где крыса? Тогда зачем сказал ему? А может быть, и хорошо, если Дофламинго знает...

В тишине особенно четко слышался ход секундной стрелки. Минута, две, три.

«Мне нужно прогуляться. Освежу голову. Ты тоже остынь», — написал он через пять минут.

Росинант убрал руки и почти что встал, но в последний момент Дофламинго дернул пальцами и скрутил его, не давая ни двинуться, ни дохнуть. Крепко, слишком крепко. От неожиданности Росинант выдохнул и поморщился, раскрыл рот в коротком беззвучном вскрике.

— Нет, — Дофламинго тяжело мотнул головой. — Зачем тебе уходить от меня сейчас, Роси?

Может быть, Росинант бы ответил, но он не мог двинуть и пальцем, не то что написать. Он мог бы... он мог бы сказать. Но это стало бы равносильно признанию.

И именно этого хотел от него Дофламинго.

Наверняка если он упадет в обморок от того, что не может дышать, Дофламинго отпустит? Или так и будет пытать до тех пор, пока Росинант не расколется? Он может. Росинант не раз видел это своими глазами. И сейчас это еще очень мягкие методы для Дофламинго.

— Мне приснилось вчера, что ты говорил со мной ночью, — сказал Дофламинго. — Просто сон. Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты говорил со мной. Может быть, стоит обратиться к врачам? Ради этого я найду врачей, самых лучших, не сомневайся.

Он смотрел на Росинанта в упор.

«От-пус-ти», — проговорил он одними губами.

Дофламинго прекрасно понял, но мотнул головой и сжал еще сильнее. Росинант стиснул челюсть.

— Ты знаешь, что есть вещества, которые развязывают язык? Я пробовал однажды на себе, болтал с зеркалом, не затыкаясь, часов пять, не меньше, вытащил из себя такое, в чем так просто никогда бы не признался. Как ты думаешь, сколько ты успеешь мне рассказать за это время?

«Не-на-ви-жу-те-бя».

Дофламинго кивнул — тоже понял. Закусил губу в задумчивости. И громко щелкнул пальцами, отпуская нити. Что-то решил.

В такие моменты Росинант понимал, что жить, в сущности, не так плохо.

— Можешь идти, куда ты там собирался.

Росинант думал, что не сможет встать. Но у него получилось. И даже пойти получилось. На Дофламинго он не смотрел больше. Когда Росинант подошел к двери, в спину ударило ругательство: то ли к нему, то ли вообще. Уточнять хотелось меньше всего.

Спускаясь вниз по лестнице, он снова споткнулся и пролетел до самого конца, пересчитав ступени. Когда в голове перестало гудеть и Росинант снова смог смотреть, он увидел стоящих перед собой Пику и Гладиуса.

— Ты выбрал странный способ спуститься, — отметил Гладиус и тут же закрыл эту тему, перейдя к той, которая интересовала его: — Что случилось с молодым господином?

«Спроси сам, если так интересно».

Росинант снова поднялся на ноги и вскоре наконец-то оказался за пределами базы. Дышать до сих пор получалось с трудом, как будто Дофламинго все еще держал его невидимыми нитями, пусть и не так крепко. А может быть, и правда держал? Может, он хотел проследить за Росинантом таким образом? Тогда сейчас точно не стоит идти в город и связываться с Сенгоку.

Поэтому Росинант обошел здание кругом три раза и снова вошел внутрь. Идти наверх не хотелось, и он дошел до подвала, еще пару раз навернувшись на неожиданно скользком полу, вытащил бутылку чего-то крепкого и приложился к горлышку. Сидеть так все равно долго не получится, но ему нужен был хотя бы небольшой перерыв. А потом... снова идти к Дофламинго?

Доказывать, что он не предатель? У Росинанта не повернулась бы рука написать это.

Он всхлипнул и встряхнул головой. Нужно было вернуться как можно скорее, не оттягивая на потом. Его работа была слишком важна, чтобы предавать доверие Дофламинго так просто.

Росинант сделал еще три больших глотка, выплеснул часть на лицо, часть на рубашку, поморщился.

Когда он открыл дверь, Дофламинго раскладывал на столе пасьянс из карт, которые они захватили недавно и которые отражали части Гранд Лайна,.

— Роси, — констатировал он. — Я думал, что тебя не будет дольше.

Росинанту казалось, что все это повторяется уже десятки раз.

«Тошнит от всего этого. Тебе самому не надоело?» — написал он и кинул листок поверх всех карт.

— Что именно? — Дофламинго поднял голову, посмотрел на него, поднялся со стула и подошел вплотную, заставляя Росинанта сесть на стол. Он улыбнулся. — Ты пил и ничего не принес мне? Не важно. Я психанул. Я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю. Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого. Никаких препаратов. Просто выдался паршивый день, сам видишь.

Росинант кивнул и механически улыбнулся. Кажется, ему повезло, снова, а голова кружилась от выпитого, хотя обычно его так не развозило. Хотелось закончить это как можно скорее. Дофламинго положил руку на спину и провел вниз, останавливаясь на поясе, не спускаясь ниже. Странно, но даже трахаться не хотелось, оставались только странная тягучая боль в груди и уже ставшая привычной нежность. Дофламинго поймал его губы. Росинант потянулся к нему.

Он сделал вид, что отрубился сразу же, как только голова коснулась подушки. Дофламинго еще раз поцеловал и отпустил, отошел куда-то в сторону. Росинант приоткрыл глаза через минуту — тот снова сидел над своими картами, искал новый коридор для контрабанды. Росинант снова опустил веки и на самом деле уснул. 

А теперь проснулся окончательно. Слишком рано. Небо еще даже не начинало светлеть.

Тик-так.

Может, стоит выкинуть эти часы из окна? Дофламинго опять будет злиться. Кажется, прошло то время, когда Росинант его боялся.

Хотя дело, конечно же, было не в часах. Просто Росинант опять все заваливал. И сейчас завалил. Он всегда это делал, ничего нового. Но легче от этого не становилось.

В последний раз он связывался с Сенгоку две недели назад. По правилам, которые были установлены до явления Росинанта к пиратам Донкихот, они должны были связываться раз в неделю. Но пока у Росинанта не было времени. А сейчас еще и Дофламинго начал что-то подозревать, нужно было затаиться еще на пару недель. А самое главное — говорить с Сенгоку не хотелось, хотя и было о чем. В последний раз тот спросил, справляется ли Росинант. Конечно же, он ответил, что все в порядке. Разве он мог сказать что-то другое? Его задание было не из тех, которые можно закончить просто так, по собственному желанию. Дофламинго не отпустит его никуда. Да и сам Росинант не имеет права уходить и бросать свое дело. Значит, он справлялся.

Ему хотелось бы надеяться, что его работа приносит пользу. Спасает жизни в противовес тому, что он творит своими руками. В последнее время верить в это получалось все хуже и хуже. Вот и сейчас — он не справился, он провалил все. Стоило бы перестать валять дурака, обижаться и притворяться спящим. Он должен был взять себя в руки, встать, подойти к Дофламинго за столом и помочь, а заодно и узнать, в чем будет заключаться следующий план. Сенгоку говорил, что это очень важная операция, которая должна принести благополучие многим странам. Или принести войны, если план пиратов Донкихотов сработает.

Росинант проходил курсы шпионажа в Дозоре и знал, что ему нужно делать. В теории все было просто: никогда не забывать о том, на какую из сторон ты работаешь. Даже если в дело вмешивается личное отношение. Он помнил, как писал эти конспекты. Тогда все казалось простым и понятным, а Дофламинго был далеко и представлялся абсолютным злом. Он начал с того, что убил собственного отца. Их отца. Росинант думал тогда, что нужно быть дураком, чтобы думать про Дофламинго хорошо. Он до сих пор отчетливо помнил, какой горячей была папина кровт, которая выплеснулась на его руки и лицо.

Нет, он и сейчас не думал иначе. Дофламинго творил ужасные, жестокие, бесчеловечные вещи. Вся его семья делала то же самое. Даже Росинант. Сенгоку сказал, что если Росинант убьет парочку пиратов в стычке, это не будет злом. Росинанту не было жаль пиратов, но часто дела Семьи зацепляли и обычных мирных горожан. Что думать в этом случае, Росинант не знал. Эти люди наверняка были чьими-то отцами, сестрами, возлюбленными, детьми.

Иногда Росинанту хотелось сделать что-то безоговорочно хорошее, чтобы хотя бы этим поступком немного оправдать себя. Идея приходила и уходила, не находя способа воплотиться в жизнь.

Иногда он думал, что Дофламинго очень повезло, потому что он может просто делать то, чего ему хочется. Сам Росинант не мог с этим справляться. Ему все чаще казалось, что есть люди, созданные для убийства. И есть он. Он не подходил.

А сейчас Дофламинго спал, опять сжимая его в объятиях. От него не пахло ни потом, ни кровью — он, в отличие от Росинанта, дошел до душа и смыл с себя все лишнее.

Росинант повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на лицо. Кажется, Дофламинго снова снился кошмар: глаза под веками дергались, ресницы подрагивали, челюсть была стиснута, а между бровей залегла глубокая складка. Он с трудом высвободил руку и провел пальцем по лбу и переносице, разглаживая ее, но в следующую секунду Дофламинго нахмурился снова.

Всегда было интересно, что Дофламинго видит в своих кошмарах? Вчера тот сказал, что Росинант в его сне говорил. Судя по всему, тот сон тоже был не очень. И надо же, Дофламинго действительно угадал. Только он думал, что Росинант молчит просто так. Но без своего фрукта он бы не справился. И Дофламинго знал, что дело не в его упрямстве — за все время здесь Росинант не проронил ни звука.

Росинант прикрыл глаза и тут же почувствовал свившийся вокруг него кокон тишины. Обычно Росинант не обращал на него внимания, но сейчас показалось, что тишина не просто обволакивает его, но и мешает дышать, давит на грудь, как нити Дофламинго недавно. Мысленно он видел в голове этот тумблер: включить и выключить. Сейчас он менял положение только тогда, когда говорил с Сенгоку. Иногда он боялся, что механизм заржавеет и застрянет, а он навсегда останется немым. Отличное наказание для него за его долгий, слишком затянувшийся обман.

Он вздрогнул, когда Дофламинго стиснул руки и коротко застонал во сне. Росинант знал, как это бывает, но до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к тому, что Дофламинго тоже может видеть кошмары.

— Доффи, — выдохнул он, прошептал почти беззвучно и погладил по щеке. Тот сделал глубокий вдох и постепенно начал расслабляться.

Росинант отлично знал, что для него нет лучшего прикрытия, чем притворяться немым. Но иногда хотелось просто и свободно говорить. Ему казалось, что так было бы немного проще. Но ему было нельзя.

Но хоть сейчас он мог попробовать?

— Доффи, — позвал он снова. На этот раз он хотел чуть громче, но вышло еще тише. Он сам пережимал свой голос сильнее, чем сила фрукта. Говорить было ужасно тяжело. А главное — не о чем. И незачем. — Я так хочу, чтобы все это закончилось. Наверное, я хочу слишком многого.

На этот раз вышло чуть лучше. И Дофламинго, который всегда спал чутко, приоткрыл глаза.

— Что ты сказал? — переспросил он, жмурясь и пытаясь разлепить веки. Росинант вздрогнул, дернулся в сторону и тут же выключил звук. Дофламинго посмотрел на него уже осмысленно и усмехнулся: — Ну да. Опять приснилось. Извини, если разбудил.

Росинант мотнул головой — не разбудил. Сердце колотилось в груди, как ненормальное. Дофламинго не мог не почувствовать. Может, Дофламинго подумает, что просто напугал его очередными подозрениями и тем, что за ними может последовать? Благо, вчера он наглядно это демонстрировал.

И действительно, спустя мгновение Дофламинго перестал стискивать его руками и обнимал спокойно, гладил по спине, по шее, вверх и вниз, без силы нажимая пальцами на кожу. И почему-то молчал. Хотелось прижаться еще теснее, до боли не хватало этой ласки. Росинант придвинулся еще ближе, хотя казалось, что это невозможно, потерся переносицей о ключицу.

Кто его вообще в последний раз так гладил? Никто? Мама, еще тогда, когда у нее оставались силы? Или даже раньше, на Мариджоа? Росинант закусил губу.

— Плохо тебе со мной, — спросил Дофламинго возле уха. Даже не спросил, просто высказался.

Росинант мотнул головой. Он не будет ныть и жаловаться, особенно Дофламинго. Это никогда не помогало. Да Росинант и не знал ответа. 

— Тогда вставай. Прогуляемся. 

Росинант меньше всего хотел сейчас идти куда-либо. Он поморщился и отрицательно мотнул головой, но когда это волновало Дофламинго? Тот отпустил Росинанта и сел, опустив ноги на пол и ссутулившись, потер виски.

— Хотел показать тебе одно местечко, — усмехнулся он. — Давно думал об этом, но все не до того было. Поднимайся.

Он встал и протянул Росинанту руку — делать было нечего, пришлось хвататься. Росинант только и мог, что сдавить ее, что было сил. Дофламинго даже не поморщился. Зато тут же нацепил на нос очки и накинул шубу. Росинант мотнул головой и оставил свою висеть на крючке.

— В окно? — спросил Дофламинго.

«Что за дурацкая привычка — выходить в окно? Мне всегда больше нравились самые обычные двери».

— Не хочу кого-нибудь разбудить случайно.

«Просто иди тихо».

Когда они вышли, Росинант на всякий случай накрыл их куполом тишины, хоть и не понимал до конца, чего ради Дофламинго не хотел, чтобы их услышали. Смотреть при этом на Дофламинго, который старался идти вперед одновременно тихо и уверенно, было забавно.

На улице Росинант снял купол. Дофламинго повернулся к нему, вздернул вопросительно брови, взял его за руку и повел вперед.

Происходящее тоже походило на сон. Не страшный пока еще, просто немного волнительный. В темноте все казалось другим. Росинант часто уходил с базы именно ночью, для того чтобы связаться с Сенгоку, но сейчас все было иначе. Ему не нужно было делать набивший оскомину отчет. Кажется, они действительно вышли просто прогуляться. Сейчас они пройдут мимо абсолютно черных в ночной темноте гор мусора, освещенных только полной луной, он попытается не напороться на железяки, торчащие в стороны, и свернут на дорогу в город.

Дофламинго снова молчал, и это казалось странным. Росинант не привык к тишине рядом с ним. От нее было даже не по себе. Можно было спросить о чем-нибудь.

Например, о том, как Дофламинго выдерживает все зло, которое творит собственными руками? Почему у таких добрых родителей появился такой сын? Для чего Дофламинго делает все это? Почему так легко принял на веру те беспомощные отговорки, которыми Росинант его накормил?

Каждый из вопросов был по-своему идиотским и ни один не подходил.

Росинант выдернул руку и, когда Дофламинго резко повернулся к нему, демонстративно извлек бумагу, карандаш, начал писать.

«Ты придумал что-нибудь с картами?»

— Нет. Ни черта, — он нахмурился и пошел вперед медленнее. — Мне нужна будет твоя помощь. Кажется, ты хорошо знаешь северные моря. Кажется, ты упоминал несколько островов, которые даже не отмечены на наших картах. Может быть, удастся ими воспользоваться. Может, про них даже Дозор не знает.

Росинант пожал плечами неопределенно. Дозор знал. Именно от дозорных Росинант и слышал об этих скрытых островах, которые расположены в отдалении от основных путей.

«Понадобятся настроенные Логи».

— Это я найду, не волнуйся, — Дофламинго усмехнулся. — Когда знаешь точно, что тебе нужно, обычно оно само приходит в руки, рано или поздно.

Очередная «мудрая» мысль от Дофламинго. Росинанта раздражали его сентенции. Хотя и запоминались, надо сказать.

Остаток дороги снова молчали. Зато мусорные кучи по обеим сторонам закончились, и можно было идти рядом. Росинант иногда поворачивал голову к Дофламинго, стараясь делать это как можно незаметнее. Дофламинго в холодном свете луны был чудовищно красивым. Острые скулы. Темные розовые губы, по которым то и дело проходился язык. Самая подвижная часть на лице. Еще были брови, но сейчас, когда Дофламинго был спокоен, они не дергались.

Когда они свернули с главной улицы города в один из узких переулков и остановились около неприметной двери, над которой мелом было написано короткое слово «бар», Росинант остановился, как вкопанный, и сглотнул. Это был самый плохой выбор, какой Дофламинго только мог сделать.

— Что? — спросил Дофламинго недовольно, когда увидел его реакцию. — Да, выглядит не впечатляюще, но говорят, что внутри неплохо. Проходи.

И он отодвинулся в сторону, пропуская Росинанта вперед.

Росинанту было немного интересно, кто из знакомых Дофламинго сказал ему, что здесь неплохо. Но в основном Росинант думал о том, что Дофламинго снова испытывает его. Или уже догадался. И хочет убить всех, кто находится внутри. А потом и Росинанта. Или Росинанта вначале. Потому что этот маленький и крайне неприметный бар был открыт здесь Дозором.

Он медленно спустился по ступенькам, делая вид, что бережет голову и не хочет удариться о низкий козырек. Потом все-таки ударился, остановился и потер затылок, виновато улыбнулся Дофламинго. Ему нужно было оттянуть время и придумать что-нибудь такое, чтобы его не поприветствовали в самый первый момент, как только они зайдут внутрь. Дофламинго ведь не просто так пропустил его первым.

А он говорил Сенгоку, что это лишнее и что просто дозорные рядом ему ничем не помогут. Только будут мешать. А сейчас еще и погибнут ни за что, если Росинант не найдет выхода.

Оставалось только глушить все звуки и надеяться на то, что внутри сегодня кто-нибудь сообразительный и не желающий сдохнуть раньше времени.

Он вошел и тут же накрыл всех тишиной. Он видел, как расплылись в улыбках и шевельнулись губы двух или трех «завсегдатаев», прежде чем за ним вошел Дофламинго. Улыбки на лицах завяли в один момент. Но зато Дофламинго, кажется, ничего не заметил.

— Проходи, куда тебе удобно, — произнес он возле уха.

Росинант спустился по ступенькам, оглядывая помещение. Если Дофламинго сказал сесть, не стоило сопротивляться. Росинант понятия не имел, чего тот хочет на самом деле, и действовать сходу было крайне опасно. Поэтому он занял один из столиков в дальнем углу. Сел, разложил локти и вытащил бумагу.

«Получше места ты придумать не мог? Кто тебе сказал, что здесь неплохо?»

Дофламинго уселся напротив, прочитал и пожал плечами. Посмотрел наверх — над головой слегка покачивался на сквозняке тусклый светильник, заливавший лицо Дофламинго блеклым оранжевым светом. Остальное тело тонуло в полутьме.

— Мне казалось, что тебе нравится. Тебя здесь Пинк видел. Он и сказал. Сам он тоже заходил, ему понравилось.

Росинант демонстративно вздохнул и закатил глаза. Дофламинго хотел поиграть в наивность — он тоже сыграет. В конце концов, сейчас на кону стояла не только его жизнь.

К столику подошел официант. Кажется, его звали Ролл. Кажется, его совсем недавно повысили до лейтенанта.

«Чего-нибудь покрепче, и побыстрее. Мы ненадолго», — написал ему Росинант и постарался отдать записку так, чтобы Дофламинго ее увидел.

Официанта как ветром сдуло.

«У тебя есть еще какие-то вопросы ко мне, Доффи? Давай, потому что эти твои игры мне не нравятся. Если бы ты хотел, ты бы сразу сказал, куда мы идем. Нет, тебе нужно было тянуть. Потому что меня здесь видел Мистер Пинк. Очень интересно».

Росинант дописал и оттолкнул листок от себя. Дофламинго нахмурился. Только сейчас Росинант понял, что вокруг стоит тишина, и это отнюдь не его заслуга. А еще все вокруг пытались не смотреть на них, но взгляды все равно чувствовались. Их боялись. Точнее, боялись Дофламинго.

— Не заводись. Мне правда хотелось прогуляться ночью, — Дофламинго перегнулся через стол, чтобы говорить тише. — И я думал, что если ты здесь бываешь часто, то и мне должно понравиться.

«Обычно те, кто правит на острове, не идут просто пить в обычный ничем не примечательный бар. Обычно им здесь не рады. Обычно все это кончается горой трупов, а мне этого хватает и днем, когда я исполняю все то, что нужно для твоих планов. Если тебе так интересно, что я здесь делаю, ты мог бы просто спросить. Я здесь отдыхаю от тебя и твоей ненормальной семейки. Мне, в отличие от тебя, иногда хочется побыть обычным человеком. Только не надо начинать сейчас о том, что мы не обычные люди!»

Росинант писал быстро, почти прорывая бумагу грифелем. Вышло на три листа. Он отдавал их по очереди. Между вторым и третьим официант вернулся и поставил на стол бутылку рома, два стакана, пепельницу и какую-то еду на подносе, которую Росинант тут же скинул на пол, неосторожно дернув рукой. С громким звоном тарелка разбилась, и все содержимое полетело в стороны. Росинант, не обращая внимания, разлил по стаканам ром, один толкнул Дофламинго, зажав под ним последний листок.

«Спасибо тебе, Доффи. Это было редкое нормальное заведение, где на меня еще не смотрели, как на мировое зло. Больше я здесь не появлюсь. К тому же, ты испортил ночь, которая так хорошо начиналась. Но ты всегда можешь сделать так, как обычно, и убить здесь всех».

И Росинант опрокинул в себя весь стакан, почти не почувствовав вкуса. Дофламинго никак не реагировал, и Росинант по-прежнему не знал, чего тот хочет. Главной его задачей было увести Дофламинго отсюда во что бы то ни стало. Хорошо, что Росинант никогда не звонил отсюда Сенгоку, иначе слишком глазастый Мистер Пинк мог бы заметить и это.

— Никогда раньше не видел, чтобы ты столько говорил.

Дофламинго выпил следом, не сводя с него глаз. По крайней мере, Росинанту удалось завладеть его вниманием полностью. Хорошо.

«Забудь. Тебе все равно плевать. Хочешь сидеть здесь — без проблем. Все, что угодно, лишь бы молодому господину понравилось. Может, мне еще сесть тебе на колени? Отсосать тебе под столом на глазах у всех?»

«Доффи, не устаю поражаться тебе. Иногда так хочется просто нормально провести время с тобой где-то вне этой чертовой базы посреди помойки, а вместо этого ты тащишь меня сюда. Ничего поинтереснее не мог придумать? Я люблю тебя, я ценю все, что ты делаешь для меня, правда, но иногда ты бываешь просто невыносимым ублюдком».

Дофламинго прочитал, и у него побелели губы. Он выхватил у Росинанта карандаш и написал.

«Какого черта, мой дорогой Роси, я слышу это только тогда, когда ты бьешь посуду в истерике и орешь на меня?»

Росинант прочитал, шумно выдохнул, налил и выпил еще.

«Давай уйдем отсюда? Пойдем на пляж за свалкой, там обычно никого не бывает».

Росинант почти не поверил своим глазам, когда Дофламинго действительно поднялся на ноги, сгреб со стола бумажки, засунул в карман и направился к выходу, ни на кого не глядя. Росинант быстро поднялся и пошел следом. Потом вернулся и забрал с собой бутылку. Только сейчас он почувствовал, что трясется. Лишь бы не упасть, когда он будет подниматься по ступенькам. Да хоть бы и упасть — как раз в этом и не было ничего необычного.

Когда он вышел за дверь, небо уже начинало светлеть на востоке. Он залпом допил все, что оставалось, и бросил пустую бутылку на мостовую. Легче не стало, ни на грамм. Он оставался трезв, как стеклышко. Адреналин зашкаливал.

Дофламинго стоял в стороне от входа и ждал его, скрестив на груди руки. И кажется, был очень зол. Росинанту было плевать, что Дофламинго сделает с ним, лишь бы они ушли отсюда как можно скорее.

— Держись за меня, сейчас полетаем, — бросил он.

Росинант знал, что это значит. Ему уже приходилось летать с Дофламинго несколько раз, когда необходимо было переместиться из одного места в другое как можно скорее. Он подошел ближе на пару шагов, потом еще. Дофламинго был чертовски зол, причем сейчас — именно на него. Росинант чувствовал себя дичью, которая добровольно, по глупости, заходит в клетку к хищнику. Сложно было поверить, что Дофламинго не сожрет его сейчас с потрохами.

— Быстрее, — сказал Дофламинго еще раз, и Росинанта подтащило к нему. 

С Дофламинго станется просто скрутить его и унести с собой в небо, как тушу.

Росинант закинул руки на шею, стараясь не смотреть в глаза и не трястись так явно. Прижался теснее, переплетаясь ногами, чтобы их тела не оторвало друг от друга воздухом в полете. Дофламинго прижал его к себе одной рукой так, что захрустели ребра.

И взлетел.

Сказать, что Росинант боялся высоты — значило не сказать ничего. Бывали обычные страхи, с которыми можно было пытаться бороться, и это получалось, лучше или хуже. Но бороться с высотой было нельзя. Одно неловкое движение, и ты труп. А Росинант стал мастером неловких движений. Сейчас двигаться не хотелось вообще, а еще лучше — закрыть глаза и даже не смотреть. Но спиной он чувствовал, что они летят над морем. Если он упадет — он утонет. Если Дофламинго решит проверить, не врет ли ему Росинант и насчет фрукта тоже, — он утонет. Прижиматься к Дофламинго получалось инстинктивно. А потом они наконец-то начали снижаться, и через пару секунд ноги уже коснулись песка.

Росинант заставил себя разжать руки. Дофламинго этого делать не собирался.

— Какая же ты дрянь, Роси, — сказал он. — Мне так жаль, что я пообещал не бить тебя всего пару часов назад.

Дофламинго наконец-то отпустил, отошел на шаг.

— Вот тебе твой пляж, если так хотел. Надеюсь, тебе здесь нравится. Я ухожу.

Иногда тело Росинанта действовало быстрее, чем разум. Эта ночь явно била все рекорды интуитивных действий. Вот и сейчас, он увидел, как пальцы на правой руке Дофламинго начинают двигаться, чтобы создать нити и взлететь, и перехватил запястье.

Дофламинго посмотрел на него, стиснул зубы, рука сжалась в кулак, Росинант подумал, что сейчас он точно огребет по полной. Дофламинго перехватил его руку, заломил за спину, а у Росинанта не осталось сил, чтобы сопротивляться, да и не хотелось сейчас. Проще было упасть коленями и носом в песок. Дофламинго навис над ним. Росинант думал, что тот хочет что-то сказать ему, но Дофламинго молчал, долго. Наверняка прикидывал, что ему сделать. Росинант прикидывал свои шансы выйти из ситуации без потерь — их было немного.

Несколько минут они стояли так. Затем Дофламинго подсек колени, и Росинант упал на прохладный песок, к которому его прижало тело сверху, не оставляя шансов встать.

Вставать и не нужно было. И не хотелось. И так было хорошо. Голова начала кружиться, а тело стало, как ватное — это догонял ром.

— Ты просто чудовище. Только для меня, чтобы наказать за грехи. А я даже убить тебя не могу, — Росинант усмехнулся. — Пользуешься моим хорошим отношением. Ты допрыгаешься, предупреждаю. Пока что по-хорошему.

Росинант кивнул. Конечно. Он знал, что рано или поздно это закончится. Но хотя бы сегодня он смог выиграть. Он понятия не имел, удастся ли кому-нибудь уйти из этого бара, но, по крайней мере, он дал людям эту возможность. Сейчас можно было выдохнуть и расслабиться. И подумать, что он может сейчас сделать для Дофламинго. Хотелось сохранить его хорошее отношение как можно дольше. Хотя и этому скоро придет конец. Раньше Дофламинго не задавал вопросов в лоб, несмотря на то, что другие члены семьи косились на Росинанта с подозрением уже давно.

— И если ты захочешь сказать мне что-нибудь подобное, да и вообще что угодно, более спокойным тоном, я буду не против тебя выслушать.

Рука все еще была завернута за спину. Росинант осторожно пошевелил пальцами, касаясь груди в вырезе рубашки. Дофламинго тихо усмехнулся около уха и укусил за шею. Больно. Хорошо. Росинант повернул голову, подставляя больше шеи. Прогнулся, прижимаясь сильнее. Рука затекла, и кончики пальцев покалывало иголками. Он дернул рукой еще раз, и Дофламинго разжал пальцы, выпуская.

Заниматься любовью на пляже было неудобно — впрочем, не хуже, чем в любых других дворцах и подворотнях, где Дофламинго проворачивал свои дела. А сейчас у них хотя бы было время. Росинант сидел на розовой шубе между широко расставленных коленей Дофламинго со спущенными до колен штанами. Чувствовал, как Дофламинго медленно, неторопливо, с удовольствием дрочит ему, водит кулаком вверх и вниз, обводит большим пальцем головку, сжимает, двигается быстрее и медленнее, задавая ритм, по которому Росинант плыл, как по волнам. Он видел, как солнце восходит над спокойным морем, над далекой линией горизонта, и яркие лучи слепят глаза. Он откинул голову Дофламинго на плечо и закрыл веки, под которым расходились зеленые круги. Еще немного, и Росинант выгнулся, кончая с длинным неровным выдохом, который Дофламинго поймал губами.

После стало прохладно, а потом — солнце снова начало печь. Они продолжали сидеть и смотреть на море. Дофламинго солнце не мешало, спасали очки. Росинанту оно и без солнечных очков не мешало. После плохой ночи утро казалось божественно спокойным. Меньше всего хотелось снова ссориться. Идти куда-нибудь. Снова браться за работу.

«Расскажи про Дьявольские фрукты, — написал Росинант. — Я думал этой ночью про то, что должна существовать логия Времени, самая сильная из всех».

— Заинтересовался фруктами? — Дофламинго положил подбородок на его плечо. — Это правильно. Тебе давно нужен фрукт. Не слышал про логию времени, только по парамецию возраста. Можно состарить или омолодить, себя или других. Не совсем то, что тебе хочется, верно?

Росинант кивнул. Идея дать ему Дьявольский фрукт была заранее провальной, потому что у него уже был один. Но Дофламинго этого не знал. Значит, нужно было идти другим путем.

«Хочу сильный фрукт. А не зоан жирафа, как мы нашли в прошлый раз. И не парамецию ковра, помнишь, мне Требол хотел ее скормить?»

— Правильно, — Дофламинго кивнул, дотянулся до губ, поцеловал со вкусом. — Я найду самый сильный для тебя. Я даже знаю какой, но пока он не появлялся...

«Какой?» — Росинант попытался сидеть так же спокойно.

— Пока не нашел, не скажу. Хочу сделать тебе сюрприз, поэтому пока даже не спрашивай. И кстати, нам пора.

«Еще немного».

Росинант сполз ниже и лег на спину, глядя на Дофламинго снизу вверх. Тот улыбался.

«Ты такой красивый сейчас».

Дофламинго удивленно вздернул брови. Конечно же, они никуда не пошли и провалялись на пляже еще часа два, пока солнце на начало убивать все живое горячими лучами. Потом медленно поднялись и побрели по узкой тропинке в сторону базы, вытряхивая на ходу песок из волос, обуви и одежды.

Конечно, на базе их обоих проводили странными взглядами, но ничего не сказали.

У себя в комнате можно было наконец привести себя в порядок. Принять душ. Выпить кофе с какими-то хитрыми цветными пирожными, который Йола принесла на серебряном подносе. Уронить Дофламинго на кровать рядом с собой, облить его кофе, оторвать от созерцания десятка рабочих ден-ден-муши и развести на неторопливый утренний секс. У Росинанта давно не было такого хорошего настроения, практически без примеси вины за то, что это он навел Дофламинго на бар от Дозора. Сейчас было просто спокойно. И тихо, очень тихо.

«Часы, кажется, остановились», — написал он.

Дофламинго, успевший задремать, прочитал записку, нахмурился и пошел проверять. В окно светило солнце, и Росинант видел только темный силуэт.

— Ты прав. Дерьмовые часы нам продали, Роси. Как, интересно, поживает тот торгаш?

Дофламинго махнул рукой, и часы, разрезанные на куски, рухнули вниз с грохотом.

«Он умер, — написал Росинант коротко. — Найдем новые».

— Не нужно, — коротко ответил Дофламинго. — Они и так только мешали. Вставай, время работать, чтобы не закончить так же, как он.


End file.
